


Reed and the Mutant Island

by TheIkranRider



Series: Fantastic 4 OC Series [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brainwashing, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mutants, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Random & Short, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: While having a quarrel with Sue, Reed decides to investigate an uncharted island; however, when he got there he realized it wasn't uncharted at all. Will he get along with the inhabitants?
Relationships: Reed Richards/Original Female Character
Series: Fantastic 4 OC Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872769





	Reed and the Mutant Island

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic 4; Marvel does. But I should warn you; this is one of my** _**very** _ **old fics. Probably the first I've made. So, I should warn you things might get cheesy. But enjoy my earliest attempt.**

It was one year before Reed and Sue s wedding. He recently discovered a deserted isle off the New York coast, but he and Terri both had a feeling it was still inhabited. During that time, he and Sue had numerous arguments between them. She had constantly stated that he was spending less time on her and more on the team and his sciences.

Late one night he was so crushed after the possibility of separation that he decided to visit the island alone, and he took an old rowboat from a nearby dock. The ocean was calm and the sky was clear, which was quite surprising when he came across a 50-foot tidal wave; little did he know it was a defense to keep invaders away. He tried to go around but the current was too strong, suddenly he plummeted into the depths of the ocean.

A few minutes later, Sue called Terri in her apartment to ask about Reed s whereabouts. She replied that he has gone to the uncharted island by himself.

It had a small villages with many huts consisting of straw roofs, cloth doors, and sea glass windows. When day broke, there were a small group of laughing children playing with a ball. They ran to the edge of the coastline chasing the ball when they saw a person lying there lifelessly. One of the kids ran to get help and a few moments later, a tanned-woman named Mira, along with other curious citizens, approached him.

He moaned while opening his eyes and muttered that he had probably landed on a new planet, meeting extraterrestrials, then he lost consciousness. Mira and the others took him to a two-story hut where she lived. Reed was taken into a small bedroom inside and was then covered with thick blankets. His breathing went normal and his first memory was of Mira helping him drink warm broth. Several hours later, he stirred and opened his eyes slightly wondering where he was, and then went into a deep sleep.

The next day Reed woke up and looked at the new place he was in. He wondered if it was that island he did his research on. A rattling sound was heard from behind, and he saw a small blue lizard hissing at him. It climbed down the bed and crawled through the door. He fought against the covers and headed to a little room with a wool couch and a burning fireplace.

He saw Mira sitting on the couch reading and immediately apologized for his intrusion. She kindly accepted it and described that they were tribal books passed down by generations, then she introduced herself and explained where he is.

It was an abandoned island in which she used to live in, after she was old enough to leave her tribe. She was the first person who lived on the cay and made it for runaways, after she made some friends with mutants who were abused, beaten, and neglected by humans. Fortunately, no one has found it.

Later, Mira took Reed out of the hut and introduced him to the people living here. The first was Creature, a young mutant who has the ability to transform into any living animal. Next other people came and made friends with the newcomer They each showed him their newfound skills and told him their stories. When they were done, a foghorn was blown which indicated that they were settling down for the night.

While the grounds became empty, Mira and Reed talked more about who they were. He later heard a whisper he intended to follow, and then stopped at the end of a tall, rocky cliff. He decided to walk back since there was nothing, until a strong lasso dragged him down the cliff and into the ocean below. While submerged he saw a big beast, which seems to be a mix of an orca and a basking shark. The rope was its tongue and then he awoke after it lunged toward him. Creature panicked and Mira reassured him that it was a dream. Then he described to her and she said that everyone had it, herself included.

The next morning, Reed woke up when the people ran and screamed all over the village. He found the crisis and saw a couple of poachers capturing whatever mutant they could find. Mira explained that they were in search of runaways. Creature attempted to retaliate after he was caught in a steel trap and all it did was cause more suffering, then he was beaten down by one of the poachers with an aluminum bat. Reed stepped in and he realized he had no choice but to use his abilities to fend of the poachers. When he did they ran to their boats and hurriedly sailed away.

Everyone just stood and looked at him with awe then they shouted with glee. Mira thanked him for his great courage and heroism. Then she declared to the mutants that the prophecy has been fulfilled; they have found the Chosen One. For years she made the prophecy that it could bring peace and end the war between humans and mutants. She stated that the messiah could be either male or female; has to have his/her special abilities from Fate, later in life not from birth; who hasn't been prejudiced; and is pure of heart. Everyone bowed down to him and he was greatly respected.

Later that night, all of the inhabitants gathered for a ritual in honor of the Chosen One. A big circle was made with mutants and drums among the trees with a blazing bonfire in the center. Bongos were hit, congas were played, djembes slapped, tablas pounded, timpani banged, tom toms were hit, and tambourines were shook, and each mutant took turns stepping into the circle and danced by using their skills.

When Reed timidly stepped in, twisted and turned Creature became bitter, then turned into a hawk, and lifted him with his talons. He broke his fall by grabbing a branch. Everyone watched speechlessly. Then he turned into an anaconda and tried to squeeze the life out of him but he kept hitting him with a wide stick and then it unraveled itself. Next he turned into an electric eel to shock him, fortunately his rubber structure prevented the pain. The fight started to escalate then Mira broke it up, and Creature turned back and ran away into the brush. Reed soon wondered why Creature attacked him after he saved his life. She said he was the unlucky one who had been mistreated endlessly while living among the humans. From then on, he became a wild child and turned aggressive whoever came close to him.

The next day Mira became more preoccupied with Reed. In fact, she refused to let him leave the island and head back to New York. They once had a conflict and she noticed that he was already betrothed to someone when she saw the broken gasket on his finger. She persuaded him to give the ring to her, and when he objected he realized she wasn't human at all. He tried to resist but then her gaze hypnotized him. Their eyes started to glow and he gave her the ring in her cupped hands. The one thing that Mira wanted most was to cause annihilation to the human race because of all the years of suffering the mutants go through. She also told him that first a sacrificial offering must be made to start it. He suggested that Sue should be the one because of the painful argument. Her eyes started to gleam again and then everyone fell under her spell.

All of the mutants gathered at the coastline and then timpani and tom toms banged while Mira and Reed announced the declaration of war. The drums rumbled harder and faster as she breathed heavily and roared as she was transforming into the same monster Reed saw in his dream. Her body started to expand, her eyes began to illuminate, her mouth became wider and her teeth changed to huge sharp razors, and then she dove into the ocean where she reincarnated as the Krakira. Mira emerged from the sea and everyone bowed to her. Reed, in a trance, walked toward the monster when she opened her gigantic mouth to let him in and then they returned to New York.

Back at the Baxter Building, Terri gasped and quickly opened her eyes after her meditation. She ran down the stairs to the laboratory and excitedly gave the great news to Sue, Ben, Johnny, and Alicia. She finally felt Reed s presence and is on his way home. Sue told Terri, Johnny, and Ben all agog to go with her while Alicia stays behind, she also suggested to wear their uniforms. Terri told the others that he just arrived near the shore, there was nothing but sand dunes and huge rocks everywhere they looked. They split up to cover more ground, and Sue found Reed peeking from a big crag.

She was so glad to see him and then she walked toward him with open arms to welcome him. Suddenly, Terri yelled at her to stay away from Reed. His eyes glowed a fearsome yellow and he wrapped his arms around her viciously. In a malevolent voice, he said he couldn't wait for her to be sacrificed at the lost island for Mira and create a war that will destroy all mankind in favor of the mutants. He then in a hypnotic state said the war has begun.

She fought against his strong grip with all her might and then it became a fight to the death. After each one became weaker and weaker Sue made a force field to protect herself from further damage, Reed retaliated by pushing against it to neutralize it. The final blow was made by Mira with her half-form of the Krakira, wearing hideous spikes sticking all over her body. She spread out her hands and a strong pulse pushed Reed and Sue into a big, hard boulder on each side. They both laid unconsciously, and it was her chance to take Sue to the island and leave Reed resting on a sand dune.

A few minutes later he came to, and Terri found him. She called the others and he explained everything Mira had done from the time he was stuck on the isle. Terri asked where Sue went and that s when Reed plotted his revenge, usually he s never the type of guy who would favor vengeance. As if he was having deja vu, he heard a whisper and rushed to the edge of a tall, sharp cliff. He then saw an enormous boulder and decided to rescue Sue from the Krakira. He swam quickly to her and nodded slowly with a blank look for her to resurface and open her mouth. He went inside and then the monster submerged.

Sue came around and was floating on a huge stomach stone, she almost fell into acid and then she realized that she was inside someone s stomach. At times a strange gurgling sound was heard and an intense gaseous odor filled the area.

Meanwhile Reed found the gasket close to the esophagus and he guessed that Sue must be in the monster s stomach. He headed to it just as a strong gush of water came inside the mouth along with a bunch of dead sea creatures. They were all pushed into the stomach and then there was a huge splash, like as if someone took an over sized cannonball. Then the fluids started to churn violently. The stone almost dissolved and Sue jumped to the new load of food to keep her floating, despite the smell of the fish and the acid. Just then the sea creatures started to fall and the pile was tipping over. Sue held on for dear life and then just about when she was about to fall into the acid, Reed caught her with his extended arm then lifted her to safety. He managed to escape by dangling onto the edge of the esophagus. He and Sue reunited in each others arms, and he apologized for what he did. She wondered if there was a way out, and he took her to the trachea. Her hair could be used to choke them out of the beast. It worked and the monster spitted them out to the sea.

They emerged and they suddenly saw energy blasts coming out of the sea. The Krakira chased them. They swam to a floating rock. In the distance Reed can see the cliff, he stretched his arms, Sue climbed on his back, and then they took off as if they were riding at the end of a jet ski. To slow down, he dragged his feet on the water's surface and then they started to climb, Sue taking the lead.

She made it to the top, and a whipping tongue grabbed Reed s legs attempting to pull him to the ocean. Terri gave the signal for Ben to push the boulder onto the Krakira's head so Reed can break free. While Terri s telekinesis and Ben's strength were pushing it, Johnny jumped off the cliff, turned into a flame, and landed on the monster s back and it screeched in agonizing pain; however it still refused to let go. Finally the boulder fell off the cliff and hit the beast directly in the head, then the both fell into the ocean.

Out of breath, Reed was lifted by Terri to the cliff head. He turned around and noticed that Mira, the Krakira, was gone except a huge bubble. He became dazed, his breathing went choppy, and his throat felt it was tied in knots as he looked at the raging sea below.

After a while Sue asked the others to step away while she talks to Reed, about his loss. She walked over and sat by him and brought him close. His throat was so hoarse his voice was nothing but a whisper as he explained who that beast really was. He tried to fight back his tears, but they kept coming when he told her about the betrayal and the loss of a good friend. She reassured him and after a few deep breaths, he decided to return to the island. In the background, Terri told the others that that monster used to be human, hence she was a shape shifter.

Reed and Sue's conflict was a result of her attempting to break them up and take full advantage of him, meaning that she wanted a counterpart and cause a war as a revenge for her and the people of the island Reed discovered. Heartbroken and distraught, he decided to go solo because he was afraid of what Sue might say or do to him He wanted to go back to make ends meet. She accepted the decision, as the sun began to set over the horizon.

The citizens were endlessly muttering to themselves, wondering where Reed and Mira went to. As if by magic, he arrived and they started to applaud. He apologized for making them prepare for the wrong war and then announced Mira's fate. He told them that she was the true meaning of the betrayal and mayhem she was about to bring upon. They reassured him that what he did was right and they can actually survive on their own. He said it was great idea, but they can make a choice; they can either stay or go with him and start a new life.

Then he introduced them to his friends and asked once again if the mutants should stay or go. One by one they stood up and decided to accept on getting a second chance, thanks to him. They cheered as one and then Creature stepped through the crowd and made amends with Reed, since there were no hard feelings from either of them. From then on, the mutants and the team went their separate ways and have lived in harmony ever since.

**A/N: Mira was inspired by Mara from the 2002 film, "The Time Machine;" very underrated. This fic was made at around 2006; it was after the original Fantastic 4 and it was around the time when "X-Men: The Last Stand" came out. Damn I hate it so much, and they deserve better! So, I've decided to come up with my** _**own** _ **mutants. What do you think? The island was based off of the Galapagos, too. And the Krakira is a mash-up of Mira and the mythological beast, the Kraken.**

**This was one of my oldest fics for the superhero quartet; in fact, this was my first. I think this may be lacking compared to the other stories, as it didn't add a lot of detail. So I can understand this was a bust due to a lack of quality.**

**But, if you somehow enjoy this, then congrats I guess. I can assure you the others are much better than this one. I hope my OCs weren't too shabby either. See you later.**


End file.
